pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EGK
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:EGK page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 00:16, September 20, 2009 hello? Emily! welcome! I am soooooo glad you joined! ~Disneygirl94 Hey! I have read the emily stories by disneygirl94!!! They are so awesome!!! :) Your the real emily? cool!!! --Singerbabexo 18:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Warning Emily....just be careful on here..there could be ppl that hate your character and say nasty comments. Believe me that's happened already to me! so just be careful. ~Disneygirl hello hello Emily. Welcome. If you need help, feel free to ask me. :) --PerryPerry 01:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) pie thanks all of u!! HIYA!!!!!!! EMILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! hi! I'm so glad u joined!!!!! have you seen quantum boogaloo yet? ~Marie 19:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Disneygirl94 Hey diesneygirl94 wanted me to tell her friends that she can NOT log on her acc. She is really sorry and is trying to get on as we speak. She just wants to let you know she is not ditching anyone, it's her acc, that is being strange singerbabexo OK emily! I would be more than happy 2! oh and really? YOU HAD to mention about that pic? ohhhhhh boyyyyy now everyone is going to be asking me about it! LOL its ok though...... ~Disneygirl94 I just asked if there was any problem with the pic...Thank you anyway. How can an optimistic child has such a dream? Funny btw :) PerryPerry 01:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) avatar No prob, i like it :) PerryPerry 05:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey Emily! someone drew this for me! I thought you would like it! lol ~Disneygirl i l-o-v-e love it!!!!guess what!! i have a fever of 102!!! i wanna go to school, but my mom says i can't. EMILY you stinker!! I don't know what sports you do! and why are you asking yourself a question???????? XD lol that is just weird! and tell me the answer! otherwise I wont be able to answer!!! ~Disneygirl i said what sport i WANT to do and it's cheerleading. OK thanks! perfect!!! this will be hard to dooo............XD Your Story I like your story with Mia! When Nikki asked" What up?" and Mia replied,The sky", it made me smile. I used to joke about that awhile ago with a friend.-- 01:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Your story I like your story with Mia! When Nikki asked" What up?" and Mia replied,The sky", it made me smile. I used to joke about that awhile ago with a friend.--RayaQuest 01:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Your story I like your story with Mia! When Nikki asked" What up?" and Mia replied,The sky", it made me smile. I used to joke about that awhile ago with a friend.--RayaQuest 01:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) The Duck Song! When the duck walked up to a lemonade stand, and he said to the man, running the stand, "Hey, got any grapes?" The man said "No, we just sell lemonade. But it's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade. Can I get you a glass?" The Duck said, "I'll pass," Then he waddled away, till the very next day... When the duck walked up to a lemonade stand, and he said to the man, running the stand, "Hey, got any grapes?" The man said "No, like I said yesterday, we just sell Lemonade, Okay? Why not give it a try?" The duck said "Goodbye." Then he waddled away, then he waddled away, Then he waddled away, Till the very next day... When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand, and he said to the man, running the stand, "Hey, got any grapes?" The man said, "look, this is getting old. I mean, Lemonades all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go?" The Duck said "how bout, no?" Then he waddled away, then he waddled away, Then he waddled away, Till the very next day... When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man, running the stand, "Hey, got any grapes?" The man said, "That's it, if you don't stay away duck, I'll glue you to the tree and leave you there all day stuck. So don't get too close!" The duck said, "Adios!" Then he waddled away, then he waddled away, then he waddled away, till the very next day... When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the man running the stand, "Hey, got any glue?" "What?" "Got any glue?" "No why would I... Oh." "Then one more question for you... GOT ANY GRAPES?" And the man just stopped. He started to smile. He started to laugh, he laughed for a while. "Come on duck, let's walk to the store, I'll buy you some grapes, so you won't have to ask anymore," So they walked to the store and they bought some grapes. He gave one to the duck and the duck said "Ummm No thanks." "But you know what sounds good, it'd make my day, do you think this store, do you think this store, do you think this store, has any, lemonade?" Merry Christmas! Merry & Perry Christmas and Happy New Year! Check out my newest blog if you want. See ya round. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 02:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi Emily! OMG!!! Hi Emily!!! *hugs you* Travisplatypus (talk) 00:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC)